prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Church
The local church of Rosewood is the primary church in the town and is where most residents attend annual mass and events. The church has been the site of several funerals throughout the series, as well as, one wedding. Address: Main Street, Rosewood, PA. Series |-|Season 1= Pilot Alison DiLaurentis' funeral is held at the church. At the funeral, Aria and Ezra share a second kiss in the stairwell. After the funeral, he Liars also receive their first group text message from A on the steps of the church. For Whom the Bell Tolls Melissa leaves her phone here after meeting the minister to plan a christening for her unborn child, Taylor Thomas. That night, Ian tries to murder Spencer by pushing her off the belltower and into the entangling ropes. A masked black assailant attempts to kill Ian here by throwing him into the bell ropes in the tower in an attempt to save Spencer. |-|Season 2= It's Alive The police arrive on the scene of Ian's alleged death, and Spencer tells them what happened. When they go inside, Ian is gone from the ropes with no evidence he was ever there. As the police investigate, the town gathers on the front lawn of the church to witness the speculation. The Devil You Know Ian's funeral service is held. |-|Season 3= That Girl is Poison Ashley forces Hanna volunteer to sort clothes for a church rummage sale. Single Fright Female Ted Wilson gives Ashley Marin the flash drive that contains videos from the N.A.T. Club. Spencer had previously thrown the flash drive to distract Ian in, "For Whom the Bell Tolls". Will The Circle Be Unbroken? Spencer flashbacks to when she and Alison attended church and saw Mona in the pew over. Mona was singing along happily while Alison made snide remarks about her. Caleb's father, Jamie Doyle, is hired by Ted to repair the church bell tower. I'm Your Puppet "A" steals the new church bell and replaces it with one of lesser value, to frame Jamie for the crime. It works, and Jamie is ultimately fired. |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Darren Wilden's funeral service is held at the church. Close Encounters Emily goes to the church to drop off a pie for the church bake sale. Inside, Shana Fring sneaks up on her and delivers a message from Alison. |-|Season 5= Miss Me x 100 Alison has a violent confrontation with Mona inside the church. Mona catches the encounter on video. Through a Glass, Darkly Mona Vanderwaal's funeral is held at the church. |-|Season 6= Of Late I Think Of Rosewood Charlotte DiLaurentis' body is discovered by the Rosewood Police Department outside the window of the bell tower. She is holding purple flowers and the police presume the cause of death to have been suicide. Her funeral is held several days later. Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars Uber A drags a life-size doll of Hanna across the church floor. Tick-Tock, Bitches Uber A leads the remaining Liars and Caleb to the church, more specifically, the bell tower. They discover the doll of Hanna strung up as if she were dead and hanging. |-|Season 7= Farewell, My Lovely Mona flashes back to the night of Charlotte's murder. Mona knew Charlotte faked her therapy and decided to lure her to the church to talk. Mona confronted Charlotte in the church's bell tower in an attempt to scare her. They engaged in a fight which ended when Mona accidentally shoved Charlotte into a sharp pipe and killed her in self-defense. 'Til Death Do Us Part Aria and Ezra get married in a small ceremony at the church. Members * Ted Wilson (Pastor) * Sean Ackard's father (Presiding Minister) * Nick McCullers (Deacon) * Ella Montgomery (Restoration Committe Member) * Jamie Doyle (Outside Contractor: Bell repair) Notable Services Funerals * Alison DiLaurentis (Fall, 2010) * Ian Thomas (Spring-Fall, 2011) * Darren Wilden (2013) * Mona Vanderwaal (January, 2015/16) * Charlotte DiLaurentis (2020) Weddings * Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz (2022) Notes and Trivia * The church is located on Main Street. * Though the same exterior seems to have been used, Tom and Isabel's wedding did not take place in the Rosewood church. * Darren Wilden's body was discovered in the parking lot outside of the church, where it had been dumped by "A". * The church is the site of Ian Thomas and Charlotte DiLaurentis' murders. Ironically, both were murdered in the bell towers and their bodies moved to a different location. Gallery Church3.jpg Farewell, My Lovely (353).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (776).jpg 6.11-560.jpg|Front steps The church bell rang.jpg 6.11-546.jpg The church.jpg girls in church.jpg 6.11-520.jpg|Charlotte's funeral in the church.jpg|Funeral service for whom the bell tolls.jpg|The Bell Tower Farewell, My Lovely (360).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (385).jpg PLL212-00846.jpg|The Rectory Navigational Category:Locations Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Places in Rosewood Category:Main street Category:Season 3 Category:Buildings In Rosewood Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7